Chimei Monoku
Appearance Chimei Monoku is a tall, Japanese male. He is mostly seen wearing a suit, with black rimmed glasses, with blue rims. He has orange hair, and usually wears an orange ring on his right hand. At other times, he is seen with a green hoodie, with a white fur hood. His hairstyle will also change from time to time. He wears a red and black tie. Personality Chimei Monoku is a serious, and hardworking person, and his opinions aren't easily changeable. Despite his hard, rough, and cold demeanor, he is quite nice on the inside, and will often open up to those who he deems an ally. Despite his apathetic shell, he is quite kind. However, he is not one to let his kindness be taken for weakness, and will leave a friend for their benefit. Synopsis History Chimei Monoku, Born Chimei Moneshio Monoku, was born in Japan. A childhood Acquaintance of Hontoda Kujo, Chimei lived a generally normal childhood. His father mother was a travelling artist, doing photography, similar to Hontoda's Job in Interwoven Fates. He grew up normally, and nothing bizarre ever occurred to him usually, until one day, his mother was arrested for Identity Theft. It turns out, that Chimei's Father was actually marrying a criminal, who stole people's identities after marrying them, and sold their identities in the Japanese underground. After this identity, Chimei was adopted by his neighbors, and lived his life normally. Pre Interwoven Fates Before the events of Interwoven Fates, Chimei had applied to work at the Kujo Kollective, a news company founded by Hontoda Kujo, which reported bizarre and strange happenings, in usually small towns. He was hired instantly, and has been a faithful employee ever since. Chimei than eventually got shifted up to the higher ranks, and became Hontoda's Right Hand man, and also became responsible for all the sponsorship that the Kujo Kollective would go through. Almost all, if not all business affairs went through Him before it went to Hontoda. Interwoven Fates Now, Chimei is a core member of The King's Own Regulars, and works diligently to help Joao in his quest to free his parents. He respects everyone in the group equally, but shows great respect for Hontoda, and for how much dedication he's put into the group. He has grown refined in combat, and will now stick up for the team, and not many other people. Abilities See Main Article, Set Fire To The Rain Fall SF2T's main ability is to rain down gasoline on it's opponents, while letting out a toxic, flammable gas. This toxic gas will melt those who are within it's range, (10 Meters,) and will also seep into the skin, deactivating insides. Nobody is immune to this ability, except Chimei, and those who have a special immunity to certain diseases such as Malaria, Ebola, or things of that nature. The gasoline that rains from the cloud is able to be suspended mid air, or can even 'fall upwards', back into the cloud, or even out the other side of the cloud. Burn, My Heart Chimei's Sub Stand, Burn, My Heart, or BMH for short, comes in the form of a flaming medieval style sword, that can be summoned at will. The flame of this sword will never go out, not even in cold substances, such as nitrogen. The only way to suspend this flame, is to either contain it safely, or stop time, to where it wouldn't move. Those who have come into range of the stand while Chimei's Sub Stand is active, Their Skin will be blown apart by a barrage of miniature explosions, while the other effects from the toxic gas are still available. In conjunction with His First ability, Chimei is able to literally Set fire to the rain, as any gasoline droplet that is within range of the blade, (10 Inches) will immediately ignite. Nobody is safe from the spread of this flame, (Not even the user), and if caught on fire, the fire will usually spread faster, due to the fuel of the gasoline, and other substances coming from the cloud. Combustion Chimei's Tertiary ability, is to combust any droplet of Gasoline that has fallen on the ground, like a miniature explosion. However, any body of gasoline, or droplet of gasoline made by SF2T will disappear after the stand is deactivated. I was over IWO, another one of Chimei's abilities, is a passive ability, which will spread Carbon Monoxide in a 10 meter radius around the user, once near a source of oxygen. (Like plants, or stuff like that.) This ability will convert any oxygen into Carbon Monoxide, and can even trail inside of people's bodies. Again, nobody is immune to this ability, unless holding your breath, or wearing a gas mask of some sort. Placement At Chimei's Command, Chimei is able to "Place" SF2T any place he desires, and the stand will stay stagnant, unless deactivated, or "retrieved" by the user. The stand will act on it's own, and at the behest of the user, can sometimes even patrol areas. Personal Skills Swordsmanship Due to how long Chimei has had his stand, Chimei is especially skilled with swordsmanship, and can handle his sword in many different forms, some of which he took from his favorite movie series, Star Wars. Sight Chimei's eyes may not be perfect, but he can see very far away. He can see up to 5 miles ahead, unlike the normal 3 miles. Trivia * Burn My heart, and Fall, are both derived from the first line of the song, "I let it Fall, My Heart", 'and the chorus of Set Fire to the Rain '"Well, It burned while I cried."